Complete
by sexy-capricorn
Summary: Miroku is an intern and gets heated with his boss. WARNING: Adult Themes, Yaoi, PWP and Fluffy overload


Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha series, but I do own the this computer.

A/n: I haven't written any PWP lately so I simply _had_ to do this. Inspiration: a fic I read from one of my favorite authors, InuGrrrl. It's called _ Love is..._

You have to check it out. _http/ _

_Complete : A Forbidden Desire_

The young boy looked up to the skyscraper before him and his heart began to beat rapidly. He was finally accepted to the internship at the firm he always had his eyes on. It was like a dream and Miroku wasn't going to mess it up by letting his nerves get to him. So he inhaled deeply and exhaled before he tightened his grip on the messenger bag that was slung over his shoulder. _'Okay, Miroku. This is opportunity of a lifetime. Don't fuck it up'_

Miroku was standing infront of his new _boss's_ door and was nervous, but it wasn't noticeable even though his knees were like Jell-O. He knocked on the door, but didn't get a response. He knocked a second time and still didn't get a response. _'Was he even in there'_

"It's open." A deep monotone voice resonded from the other side of the door making Miroku jump a little bit.

He slowly opened the door to the tradtional styled office and looked to see stoic man dressed in a tailored gray pinstripe that complimented his unusual long silvery white hair and hard topaz eyes. "Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho?" Miroku nervously said.

"You must be the intern." Sesshomaru said solemnly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Well, come in."

Miroku nodded and walked into the office before shutting the door behind him.

"Sit." He ordered jestering toward the brown leather chair across from his desk.

Miroku nodded again and adjusted his messenger bag before sitting in the seat. It was deafly silent and neither of the men spoke. Sesshomaru's gaze was hard as his amber eyes bore into the twenty some odd boy before him. Miroku did everything in his power to avoid the stare from Sesshomaru, but his eyes were something you couldn't just look away from.

"So..." Miroku started as he slapped his hands on his thigh. "I just want to say, Mr. Taisho, that I'm really grateful for this opportunity."

"Sure you are?" Sesshomaru responded. "I mean, who wouldn't be."

Miroku chuckled. "Yeah, that's completely true."

"So, what's the reason you want to join this firm." Sesshomaru questioned his eyes still drilled into the intern.

"Well, I want to be a great service to the commmunity because I think that everybody deserves a fair trial no matter what creed. I also want to eradicate all of the injustices in the system to make a happier and more properous nation."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Great speech. Now, tell me the _real_ reason you want to join this firm."

Miroku for the first time in his life was tongue tied . "Um...I..well...I don't...um..."

"Exactly." Sesshomaru answered in a clipped tone. "Let's skip that question since you're unable to answer."

Miroku fumed. He _was_ able to answer. He _did_ answer the question. Just what was this Sesshomaru guy looking for.

"Now, that you're going to be an intern at this firm, under my rule, I will own you this whole summer. Got that?"

"Um...well..."

"You got it." Sesshomaru confimed before Miroku could finish his sentence or lack thereof. "You're first assignment is to get me a cup of coffee. Do you drink coffeee, Mr. Houshi?"

"Um...well...uh..."

"I take it you don't. Remember, I don't want sugar or cream. I like it straight." He said.

Miroku just sat there dumbfounded. "Well, Mr. Houshi, get to it! Now!" He demanded and Miroku nodded and quickly exited the office. "Interns" Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I'm so stupid." Miroku cursed himself for acting like a fool as he filled the mug with lukewarm coffee. "I couldn't even complete a full sentence." Miroku was a smooth talking man from the east and it struck him odd that he was rambling and tripping over his own tongue. What was this weird feeling that seemed to trap him against a wall? "I have to get it together. No ifs, ands, buts about it."

Then a woman with crimson eyes and long brown tresses walked into the lounge and looked at him curiously as he talked to himself in whispers. "Excuse me. Do I know you?" The lady asked.

Miroku nearly jumped out of his skin at hearing the voice. He turned around and was flushed that the girl caught him talking to himself like a maniac. "Um...no. I'm an intern."

The woman smiled. "Oh, you're Sesshomaru's fresh meat." She said walking over to the vending machine and placing two quarters into it. She pushed her desired snack and bended down to retrieve it.

Miroku chuckled nervously. "I guess so."

"Well, the only advice I can give you is..." She said before standing up and looking into his eyes. "Be careful." She said with a smile before she headed towards the exit. "Have a great day, intern."

Miroku stood there puzzled at the odd thing the woman said. He shook it off before he grabbed the mug and headed towards Sesshomaru's office. He knocked on the door and, again, no response. He knocked a second time.

"Haven't you learned. The door is open." Sesshomaru's deep voice said.

Miroku hit himself on the forehead before opening the door. "Sorry, sir." He said as he walked into the office and shutting the door behind him. "Here's your coffee, sir." He said setting the mug on his desk.

Sesshomaru nodded as he picked up the cup and held to his lips. He sipped the warm liquid before quickled spitting it back into the cup. "What the fuck is this?" Sesshomaru sternly said.

"Um...it's coffee, sir. I got it from the firm's lounge."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Figured. What places do you go to drink coffee, Mr. Houshi."

"Um...well..I..."

"Of course, you don't drink coffee. Well, it's a cafe on the avenue around the corner." Sesshomaru simply said. Miroku stared at him in confusion. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist. Go get me the coffee!"

"Yes, sir." Miroku said as he got up and quickly left the office. "Who did he think he is? What does fetching him coffee has to with law? He is such a pompous jerk."

"Talking to yourself again, intern." The female voice said.

Miroku jumped and whipped his head around. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Sesshomaru giving you a hard time, huh?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, I'm off to get coffee."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. He gives everybody a hard time. If you play your cards right this summer might go smoother than you think." She said before winking her eye and walking away.

'_What is she talking about?'_ Miroku asked himself before heading to the elevator.

It was a long line and he had to deal with a rude cashier, but he had the coffee. It was still piping hot when Miroku walked into the office. "I have your coffee, sir."

"Don't you knock? Where is you manners?" Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry, sir." Miroku said before grumbling low profanities before placing the cup on his desk.

"And where did you go to get the coffee? Columbia." He said as he sipped the liquid. "Hnmm."

"Sorry, sir. The line was long." Miroku said before sitting in the leather seat across Sesshomaru.

"Sure it was. Now, I know this assignment had completely nothing to do with law. I just wanted to see if I you were loyal. Many would've cracked. Now, your second assignment will be more important."

Miroku perked. _'Now we're talking. All that bull was just a test.'_ "Of course, sir."

Sesshomaru digged into his desk and pulled out a humongous stack of manilla folders. "I want you to alphabetize this folders by the former of the versus not the latter."

Miroku mouth opened wide at the massive stack. "This will take all day." He complained.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You wish." He said before placing four highlighters on top of the stack . "I want the rape cases highlighted in blue. The murder highlighted in red. The misdemeanors highlighted in yellow and the miscellaneous highlighted in black. Highlight the latter of the versus not the former."

Miroku scoffed. "I could only do that if I actually read every file."

"Exactly." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"That's going to take forever."

"Which is why you should start now. I need to go over these as soon as possible. So, when you're done I want you to drop them off at my house.Alright, get to it."

"Where am I going to do this work at?" Miroku asked still in shock at the monstrous assignment.

"There has to be an empty desk out there somewhere. I know for a fact that someone didn't come to work today."

Miroku stared at his boss in complete amazement. _'He simply had to be joking.'_

"Get to it! Now!" Sesshomaru demanded.

Miroku wasn't going to let _this_ ruin his chances of success. So, he nodded as he hauled off the stacks as he headed out the office. Miroku looked around the firm and saw an empty work station and decided that no one was there as he dropped the folders on the desk and plopped down in the swivel chair. He sighed as he ran his hands through his slick black hair. "He can't be serious. This will take my whole entire lifetime."

"Sesshomaru really dropped the bomb on you, huh?" That familar voice sounded.

Miroku jumped and turned to see the same woman who always seemed to be catching him talking to himself. "Yeah."

She looked at the folders. "Whoa! That's going to take forever." She said.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"You want me to help?" She asked.

"You would do that?" He asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I guess I have no choice since you _are_ in my station." She said with a smile.

Miroku blushed. "Sorry. I didn't realize."

"Oh, don't worry about it. My name's Sango by the way." She said offering her hand.

"Miroku." He responded as he shook her head.

"Well, let's get to work."

Miroku sighed as he was finally finished. Ten cups of coffee and about twelve hours later. He truly was grateful of the helpful brunette. Even though she left when they were on the M's, which was probably around ten o'clock at night, without her he would probably be here until sunrise. "Now, to deliver this to the almighty Sesshomaru." Miroku said picking up the stack. Sango also gave him the address and wished him luck then gave him a wink which was the third thing she said weird that day. He shook it off before cutting off the lamp and headed towards the elevator.

Miroku got out of the cab that took him to the gated condominium that Sesshomaru apparently stayed at. He groaned as he had to treck up the hill to the front door with the stacks heavily weighing on his arms. He looked at the buttons and pressed the one that read: Sesshomaru Taisho. He didn't get a response. He pressed it a second time. Still, no response.

"Who is it?" The deep voice resonded and Miroku immediately got shaky at the knees.

"Um..it's...Miroku Houshi, sir."

"Who?" He sternly asked.

Miroku sighed. "The intern."

"Oh. Come on up. Room 305." He said before Miroku heard a buzzing noise and quickled grabbed the door before it locked on him. He rode the elevator up to the third floor and reached the room and felt the butterflies sworming in his stomach. _'This feeling. What is it?'_ Miroku said before knocking on the door. No response. Miroku sighed before knocking a second time.

"Door's open."

Miroku rolled his eyes before walking into the spacious and luxurious condo. It was all white, but it was styled with a refined taste that he knew Sesshomaru only possessed.

"Mr. Taisho, sir?" Miroku questioned before shutting the door.

"Place it on the coffee table." Sesshomaru yelled from the back room.

Miroku carefully walked further into the blinding white condo and placed the stack of folders on the white and gold trimmed coffee table.

"Good job. I didn't think you would've done it."

Miroku jumped and turned around only to lose his breath at the sight. Sesshomaru stood before in black jogging pants revealing his toned golden chest and hard sculpted abs. "Um...well...I...gotta go." Miroku rambled before turning towards the door.

"Oh, Mr. Houshi?"

Miroku turned around. "Yes, Mr. Taisho."

"I have another assignment. I was wondering if you could take some of suits to the cleaners."

"Sorry, sir?" He asked just to make sure he wasn't joking.

"I need them by morning. So, if you could jump on that right away, that'll be great."

Miroku cleenced his teeth. "It's two o'clock in the am, sir. It _is_ morning."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Exactly."

Miroku fisted his hands. "No." He plainly said.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru said as his eyes ignited with heat and he stalked the intern until he was backed up against the white wall.

"Um...I... said umm...no. "Miroku nervously rambled.

"No." Sesshomaru repeated not believing his own hears.

Miroku swallowed hard and stood his ground. "No. I won't do it. I've done enough. I got your coffee off the avenue, did some ridiculous paperwork that I, personally, believe should only be done by computers, and now you want me to be Hazel or something. I just won't do it." He finished in heavy breaths not beleiving what came ouf his own two lips.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru demanded as he connected his hands with the wall and placed them on either side of Miroku's head.

Miroku could feel his heart beating through his chest and thumping at his throat. He swallowed to gain moisture to his dry mouth. "What are you..." but before Miroku could get the next word out Sesshomaru caught it with his mouth. He devored onto Miroku like a sweet morsel as he roughly assaulted lips running his tongue over them, begging for entrance. Miroku was stunned at the action, but gave in to his deepest desires. The desires he have been neglecting as he unknowninly wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru neck bringing him closer. Deeper into the bliss. Sesshomaru groaned as his lover complied to his actions before he dove his tongue into Miroku's warm moist mouth, savoring the tangy taste that had him hooked on contact.

Miroku moaned in his throat at the feeling of his boss's tongue running up the roof of his mouth then massaging his silken appendage with his own. Sesshomaru pulled away for air, and air only, before he licked and nipped at the young intern's lips like a forbidden fruit. He brought one of his hands to settle on Miroku's waist while the other settled on the back of his head, massaging the silky strands.

"Mmm." Miroku groaned as Sesshomaru began to run his tongue along the length of his neck before sucking his pulse making him gasp at the sensation. It was wrong and he _knew_ it was wrong to feel this way, but the experience had his body melting with every touch. Sesshomaru stopped long enough to throw the messenger bag on his shoulder before captured his lips again. He then slowly began to unbutton the dark blue dress shirt that seperated them from the full physical contact they so desperatedly needed.

Once Miroku's chest was revealed and the shirt was off, Sesshomaru couldn't help himself but to touch, carress, and feel him. The young intern moaned at the touch that seemed to be electric. Sesshomaru's hands glided arcoss his chest making their way down to his waist before unbuckled the black dress pants and pulling the belt from the loops bringing Miroku's hips off of the wall.

It was happening. This was really happening. Miroku couldn't have, wouldn't have, thought of anything like...like this to be occuring. His body was tortured with gentle yet rough touches. Tamed yet wild kisses. These sensations that had his body begging for more.

Sesshomaru unzipped Miroku's pants as his hand found it's way down, grabbing ahold of the source of the young man's desire. Miroku groaned at the contact and almost screamed as the foreign hand began to move up and down his length. He broke the kiss and panted heavily as Sesshomaru stroked him to ultimate pleasure before he attacked his neck again. His wispy bangs tickling Miroku's face as he panted at the pleasure that was being given to him. He took it gratefully as he bucked his hips into his boss's hand and cried for release...for completion.

Sesshomaru stopped his actions and bore deeply into Miroku's violet eyes with heated gold. The two men stared at each other not saying a word. Both know acknowleding the unspoken desire between them. Sesshomaru then sofly kissed Miroku's forehead before kneeling before him.

Miroku's heart raced as he looked down to see amber eyes gazing back up at him. Sesshomaru pulled down Miroku's dress pants along with his boxers. Miroku toed off his shoes along with his socks before he stepped out the clothes, leaving him naked. The cool air conditioned breeze washed over his stripped frame and he quickly realized the shock of the situation. The inappropiate things that were happening. He knew it was wrong, but his body betrayed him and gave in to the delightful feelings.

Sesshomaru grabbed his length as he stroked it throwing Miroku out of his thought. Sesshomaru watched as the precum spurted from the young man's member and licked it off before engulfing the head in his mouth. Miroku gasped as he tried to grab onto to something, but could only scratch and tear at the dry wall behind him. He groaned at the feeling of his boss's warm mouth sucking and massaging his length pulling him out of the real world and into a world of wonder and bliss.

Sesshomaru pulled away making a deliciously erotic smacking noise. He drew out his skilfull tongue and swirled it around the head as he stroked his length harder with the added natural lubricant. Miroku head thrashed against the wall, his face flushed red, and his knees trembled at the feeling Sesshomaru was giving to him. His body was so hot as the sensation submerged his body in heat before he jumped off that cliff of completetion.

He held on to Miroku making sure he didn't fall on his weak knees before he turned him around to face the wall. Sesshomaru buried his face into his behind as he gently yet firmly rimmed him. Miroku literally screamed at the foreign feeling as his knees buckled but Sesshomaru kept him in place. He pulled away to nip and at Miroku's taut buttocks before he carefully slid one digit into the tight hole making Miroku groan and tense up. Sesshomaru bit his butt silently asking his lover to relax and Miroku did so as he felt the finger slide in and out making his limp member rock hard again.

Sesshomaru pulled out his finger making the young man wince and pant. He began to kiss his way up as he kissed Miroku's butt before making long, languid licks along his spine before stopping at the back of his neck. He crooked the intern's head to capture his lips and eagerly savor the taste as he attacked his mouth. Miroku groaned at the taste of him on another and his length only became harder as it pressed against the wall.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and turned Miroku's head to face the wall then pulled off his black jogging pants to free his hard member. Sesshomaru groaned as he gently stroked himself before placing his length at tight opening of his lover using his precum as slight lubricant. He slowing entered in inch by inch and Miroku winced at every centimeter. Sesshomaru grasped the young man's shoulders and kissed his back silently begging to calm down and he did.

Once Miroku was full to the hilt of his boss's massive length, Sesshomaru slowly backed away them entered again making Miroku groaned at the unusual pleasure that coursed his body. Sesshomaru began to quicken the pace as he entered with quick, hard thrusts, groaning on every entry. The side of Miroku's face was planted against the wall as Sesshomaru pounded into him. He scratched at the wall trying to control _some_ part of him as his lover made him practically crazy with pleasure.

Sesshomaru kissed at Miroku's neck making his long, silky hair waft across his lover's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Miroku's waist before grabbing ahold of his length and gently stroked it as he thrusted up into him.

"Oh, fuck." He groaned at the feeling Sesshomaru was giving him. Taking him where he was pleading to go. Giving him pleasure he couldn't dream of asking for.

Sesshomaru groaned as he quickly pulled out making Miroku moan at the lost of him.

"Wha..?"

"Sssh." Sesshomaru assured him as he turned Miroku to face him. He kissed him with fevor before he picked him up and settled his legs over his broad shoulders. He easily entered Miroku again as he grabbed ahold of his waist and pounded mercilessly into him.

Miroku groaned at the uncomfortable arch of his back and the unbelievable pleasure he was getting. The world around him seem to disappear as his hand found its way to his member and he jerked himself off while Sesshomaru fucked the living daylights out of him. "Fuck." He groaned as he grasped his lover's shoulder to keep him contacted into the real world. To make sure this wasn't some odd dream he concocted. He was losing control as the familiar heat engulfed him whole and sent him on that one way trip to heaven.

Sesshomaru gave a few quick thrust before he arched his back and his fingers dug into the sweaty skin of his lover's waist as he came long, hard, and blissfull. He grabbed Miroku's legs and set them down making him lose the feeling and collaspe against Sesshomaru's chest. He listened to his quick heart beat as he panted harshly himself. Then he felt arms wrap around him and hold him close. "I told you that I own you for this whole summer." Sesshomaru whispered.

Miroku smiled. "Fine with me." He never knew he could feel this way. So loved. So wanted. So...complete.

A/n: Three words for this: I LOVE YAOI! I always wanted to write a yaoi fic because I just adore it so, but I never had the guts to do it. But after a couple Gravitation episodes on On Demand and some inspiration from a certain fanfiction: I did it! Yay!


End file.
